


I fall in love with you every single day,And I just wanna tell you I am.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [25]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Connor's gone, Cuties, Feelings, Fluff, Jude misses him, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, goodnight phonecalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Goodnight phonecall between Jude and Connor leads them to something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fall in love with you every single day,And I just wanna tell you I am.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the story from the song "Thinking out loud" By Ed Sheeran.

Ever since he was gone,it was part of their daily routine.

Every night they called each other before going to bed.

"I miss you." Jude started every phonecall by saying that.

Connor laughed, as usual.. feeling pleased that he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"And I'm the needy one?".

Jude smiled imagining the teasing smile on his boyfriend lips.

"Ok,I'm not gonna saying that anymore."

Connor laughed even more.

He missed his laugh.. he missed his smile,and his kisses,and the way his eyes lighted up,and the warm feeling of Connor's hands intertwined with his.

He felt like something was missing, like the most important piece of him.

"I miss you too.." Connor mumbled, and although Jude couldn't see him he was smiling.. the kind of smile that would have melted The North pole.

So Blinding and warm.

"When are you coming home again?" Jude asked whining.

" Jude...." Connor hated when Jude asked him that question,because it was just day number four and he couldn't bear the distance anymore.

"Okay,Okay.. I get it.. how was your day?" 

"Empty" Connor replied; it was true..It didn't make any sense staying there just letting the days go by..It wasn't the place where he belonged...

It was in San Diego, It was with Jude.

"I feel you..It's like a piece of me is missing." Jude admitted blushing.

He didn't have ways with words since Connor was the romantic one in the relationship.. but in the last few phonecalls Jude was very sweet by Saying how much he missed Connor,and how much he wanted to be with him again and he even said to him ,on the he first night he was gone,that he wanted his kisses.

Connor was flattered,obviously... but he teased him a lot for that.

"Connor"?

Finally Connor replied after few minutes of creeping silence.

"Yeah.. sorry... I still need to get used to that."

Connor was the forward one in the relationship but it just took one cheesy line from Jude to completely shut his brain down and melt his heart.

"I Love you Con."

Neither of them had said it before, and the silence from the other end of the line was freaking Jude's out.

Jude's eyes shot open listening Connor's short intake of breaths; the silence felt so heavy that Jude could almost hear his own heartbeat.

Connor on the other hand... was shaking from happiness,his chest felt full of joy and he was feeling goosebumps all over his skin But Jude clearly couldn't see him, so after a dreadful silence and Connor ending their phonecall by saying : "I have to go" , Jude's world fell apart.

Jude spent the night completely awake, he couldn't go to sleep after what happened.

He opened his heart completely to Connor by saying the "eight letters" word, and he just hung up the phonecall.

He didn't know what to think, he though they were on the same page..

He was startled at seven Am by the ringing of the doorbell.. he got up from the couch he was sitting on and he headed to the front door opening it.

His mouth fell open and His eyebrows furrowed in confusion seeing Connor smiling widely and standing right in front of him.

"Connor.." Jude mumbled standing frozen on the doorstep "What are you doing here?"

Connor took a step closer towards him and placed his hand on Jude cheeks never breaking eye contact.

"I didn't want to do this over the phone." His smile was growing wider just seeing the adorableness of Jude's confused face.

"After you told me you love me, I couldn't waste another minute staying in that stupid campsite...I needed to see you,So I asked my dad to come back..he just had to bring me here."

Jude was speechless, he had doubts about this beautiful, selfless amazing young man whose only's intention was to to be romantic.. and telling him in person that he...

"I love you".

Jude couldn't hide the heart-melting smile spreading across his face... he couldn't, he just needed to kiss the hell out of him.

So he just did that.

As their lips were still against each other, Jude whispered : "Please don't go camping ever again."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
